Crimson Rose
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: With love, we become all that we can be. We thrive under the emotion, and without it, we slowly die. This is a short piece of writing on flowers by the Professor.


Crimson Rose 

_'It blooms beautifully, because it is so close to death. But don't forget; it still has thorns!'_

**A/N:** **I just thought that I would give a stab at some ToS one-shots, while I'm waiting for my dad's A: Drive to be fixed. Uhm… This one is a short piece of writing based off of Raine's title "Crimson Rose". **

* * *

Flowers are amazing things.

I know that it might sound silly for me to say such a thing, but I am completely serious.

There are so many flowers, and they are all different. You will never find one flower that is exactly the same as another- just like people. A daisy, for example, might look exactly the same as another daisy, until inspected closely, of course. Then you find that, oh, perhaps one daisy has five petals instead of six, or one is a more vibrant white than the other.

They are all different.

Unique.

I have never claimed to be a biologist, nor will I ever. There are some things in this world that don't need to be broken down any more than they appear to the naked eye. And flowers are one of them. Especially the best-known flower, the rose.

Also considered to be the _'Flower of Love'_, which I find to be a little odd.

Why not a violet, or a carnation?

Apparently, mankind picked the rose to symbolize their emotions. I find it to be interesting, especially the color scheme used for the different meanings of the flower.

If you are given a yellow rose, the person giving it to you is giving it as a sign of friendship. The light, friendly color depicts the joy of having friends around you. Happiness, as well. I find it amazing that the color yellow symbolizes friendship, as it is the same color as the sun. Without the sun, we would cease to exist. Without the light that emits from the sun, nothing would have color- just as our world would appear if it weren't for our friends.

A pink rose, on the other hand, is all about passion. If you look the word 'passion' up in a thesaurus, you will find that its meanings are rather bland. Passion comes from an infatuation, or an obsession… Could it also be called "Puppy Love"? The color pink is a beautiful color, though rarely seen in nature. Sometimes I wonder if passion has anything to do with love.

A white rose symbolizes purity. They are most often seen at weddings, tied off in groups of a dozen with a white satin ribbon. White is considered to be the absence of color, but I find it hard to believe. Everything in this world that is considered beautiful has color to it. I would think that the absence of color would be ugly…

The most intriguing of all of the colors is the red rose. When it blooms, its crimson petals unfold to reveal layer upon layer of soft petals. A red rose is used to show love to another. The reason I find it so strange, is probably because red could also be considered the color of death. Of loss. Blood is not a pleasant thing to see… so why name a flower of the same coloring the flower of love?

A rose is always most beautiful before it dies. Its coloring becomes perfect, the most vibrant, gorgeous shade in the world. I suppose that you could say that it is in the prime of its life at that point.

But all too soon, it withers away; Its delicate petals slipping to the ground one-by-one; leaving only its thorns.

A lot like us, I think.

With love, we become all that we can be. We thrive under the emotion, and without it, we slowly die.

A simple gesture of affection is akin to a blooming rose. As the petals of the rose unfurl, so do the chapters of your life.

* * *

**Author's Notes, again.**

**Personally, I think the OOCness abounds in this. But, maybe I'm wrong. I'm not completely sure. It almost sounds like a prologue. Haha. Reviewing will make me a happy person, however.**

**But please, if you barely skimmed the words, don't bother reviewing. I want to know what you, as a reader, like about it…and what you dislike about it. A simple "good job" doesn't help me improve as a writer.**

**-KKFebruary 9th, 2005**


End file.
